Karma
by Alexis O'Brien
Summary: <html><head></head>Tcest oneshot - Raph/Leo, Raph/? - Sometimes a turtle has got to do what a turtle got to do. Please don't read if it isn't your cup of tea</html>


Karma

By

Alexis O'Brien

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing

**Summary - **Sometimes a Turtle has to do what a turtle has to do

**Pairings - **Implied Raph/Leo also Don/Raph/Mike

**Warning - **This story will contained Turtleslash, if it isn't your cup of tea then please don't read.

**General note - **This story is a sequel to one done by Cndrow so you should so go and check it out on her Deviantart page because it is awesome! Awesome enough to inspire me to write

Wanker

That was the only thought that was echoing through Raphael's head as he left Leo's room, resisting the urge to slam the door behind him.

Just who the fuck did he think he was that he could treat them all like that. He could take it for himself, he had expected it though what had tipped him off was beyond him perhaps it had been the drawn-out looks he had given Mikey or the way he said his name, almost lingering over the syllables, but how he could do it to Donnie of all people and then think about doing it to Mikey was just beyond Raphael's comprehension.

He knew only one thing, that he wouldn't let Leo get his hand on them full stop. He just had to figure out how to go about doing it.

He slowed his fast pace, stopping in the middle of the upper corridor between his old room and Mikey's room and took a deep shuddering breathe.

God he hated Leo right then, hated the way he had hurt him. Not that Raphael had stood a chance, once Leo decided he wanted you he would patiently wear you down, counter all your arguments with logic which was worthy of Donnie, look at you like you were the only person in the world, that no one else existed for him and the whole time he would be eyeing up his next victim because no one ever measured up to his stupid unattainable vision of love and romance that he harboured.

He growled the sound deep in his throat before he looked back over his shoulder. He had to be wise for once and attempt to be logical, forcing his feelings of rage and hurt deep down to be dealt with later. Leo wouldn't feel remorseful for long, he would soon convince himself that whatever he did was for the best and he would go to Mikey tonight thinking that Raphael would leave the lair to lick his wounds.

Raphael smiled bitterly, he wasn't quite as predictable as his brothers thought he was. He turned and walked down the corridor silently, a plan beginning to form in his head. Leo's weakness was his arrogance, he thought that because he was the leader he could read them like a book and in most cases he was right but not with Raphael. Leonardo had grown cocky and had assumed that the front that Raphael put on was who he was.

That was mistake number one.

That was a mistake neither Donnie or Mikey ever made about him. They saw him and Leo… well Leo just saw people in black and white. Grey didn't exist in the world of a leader. There was good or bad, ally or foe, right or wrong but there was nothing in-between.

That was mistake number two.

Raphael glanced around as he slipped into Mikey's room, closing the door behind him and locking it. It would be sods law that Leo would come in while Raphael was in here and then everything would go up in smoke. He doubted that he would keep his cool if he was faced with Leonardo again. The thought of seeing those pitying dark eyes made his blood boil and his vision redden round the edges by just thinking of it.

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He had to remain logical like Donnie; Donnie would know what to do. He took a deep breath allowing the thoughts of his older brother to ease him mind the way that he always did. Donnie always calmed him down whether in person or just by thinking of him.

He sighed and moved silently over to the bed, skirting the piles of comics which were neatly stacked up and books which weren't neatly stacked mainly because Mikey would casually chuck them to the floor once he was finished with them.

He came to a stop at the bed, looking down at his younger brother, a slight smile coming to his face. There was something almost endearing about Mikey when he slept, something which made his already active protective streak to go into red alert.

The only way Leo would get his hands on Mikey was over Raphael's dead body.

He leaned down and placed his hand on Mikey's warm shoulder giving him a shake, not enough to hurt him but firm enough to wake him.

"Mikey" he said shaking his again when his first attempt only succeeded in Mikey snuggling down further on his pillow. "Mikey wake up" Mikey snorted slightly and turned his head, opening bright blue eyes to look at Raphael, recognition melting into annoyance and surprise at the sight of him.

"Don't tell me Leo now has you running messages for you as well" Mikey demanded a note to his voice which Raphael picked up on but couldn't identify. If he didn't know better he would have thought that Mikey sounded jealous, a sound which caused his stomach to drop.

"Quiet" Raphael hissed, placing his hand over Mikey's mouth, ignoring the way Mikey's eyes widened at the contact, eyes skittering down toward Raphael's hand before they came back up to meet his. "I need you to come with me ok and be really quiet." Mikey frowned as Raphael took his hand off Mikey's mouth and tilted his head towards the door, listening for anything which would indicate that Leo had finished his pity party.

"Why?" Mikey asked, wrapping a hand round Raphael's wrist. "Has something happened?" Raphael glanced down at him surprised to see concern on Mikey's face.

"Just trust me" he said, pulling Mikey to his feet. "Don't utter a sound" Mikey searched his eyes before he nodded his head.

"Whatever you say Raph" he said with a shrug allowing Raphael to pull him to the door. Raphael held his hand up to stop him and unlocked the door, opening it and stepping out, stilling as he listened. Leo was good but there was no better tracker out of the four of them then Raphael, if Leo was somewhere near then Raphael would know it.

He nodded in satisfaction, not looking round as he made a motion with his hand for Mikey to follow him. He glanced round in surprise when he felt Mikey's hand wrap round his wrist again but when his eyes made contact with Mikey's his brother only gave him a grin so he let it go. He closed the door behind him before hurrying down the stairs towards Donnie's lab. The one place he knew they would be safe for a bit.

He glanced behind when he felt Mikey's nail dig into his skin and forced a smile on his face when Mikey's gave him a confused look.

"Nearly there" Raphael mouthed before placing his hand on the side, on the security panel that Donatello had installed after his and Leo's break up. Only two people now had access to the lab Donatello and Raphael. Once inside there would be no way Leonardo could get in until they were ready.

A loud click echoed round the room causing Raphael to wince but he didn't hesitate as he pulled the heavy metal door open and pushed Mikey in before slipping in behind him, pulling the door closed and sagging against it, his legs almost giving way as the emotions he had forced down came rushing to the surface almost making him light headed with its intensity.

He blinked in surprised as he found himself on his knees still leaning against the door.

"Raph?" he looked up as he felt Mikey fall to his knees beside him, wrapping an arm around him "What's wrong? Are you sick?" he demanded "Talk to me! Should I wake Donnie go get Leo?"

"No!" Raphael hissed clutching his arm tightly "Don't go near Leo" a flash of hurt crossed his brother's face.

"I know he's yours" Mikey said with a curious mixture of dignity and petulance. "I really don't like him anyway like that. He's not my type" Raphael glanced up surprised to see Mikey's face flushing but his attention was drawn away as another hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Can you stand?" Raphael tilted his head back, relief flooding him as he stared into Donnie's calm black eyes.

"Don" he said allowing his older brother to help him to his feet and support him with an arm round his waist while Mikey skittered around them agitated, clearly waiting for some kind of instruction. Raphael almost felt sorry for him.

He turned to look at Donnie who was watching him intently, their eyes met for a moment then recognition and understanding came into the dark eyes and a smirk came to Donnie's face as he spoke helping Raphael over to the only chair in the lab.

"Struck again?" Donnie asked casually and Raphael nodded.

"It was only a matter of time" Donnie breathed out noisily before turning to look at Mikey, his gaze going back to Raph as he raised an eye ridge.

"Mikey?" Raphael nodded again.

"Over my dead body" he said, a savage tone coming to his voice as his golden eyes narrowed. Donnie watched him for a moment before smiling.

"Good" he said.

"Can someone explain to me just what is going on?"Mikey demanded, leaning against the counter to the side of Raphael and looking at them both, a serious look on his face "Something is clearly happening or there would be no way that I would be awake now. I'd still be happily tucked up in bed so spill!"

"Let me attempt and then Raph can let me know if I'm wrong" Donnie said calmly as he handed Raphael a glass of water.

"Go ahead Brainac" Raphael said before turning his attention to the door. His body tense, ready to spring into action.

"You know that me and Leo were a couple for about six months Mikey?" Donnie asked curiously, Mikey nodded slowly.

"I remember" he said hesitantly.

"Well about two months before we broke up Leo began to notice Raph in a certain way and he began to subtly drop hints to Raph that he was interested"

"Nothing subtle about those hints" Raphael snorted. Mikey glanced at him before looking back at Donnie as he continued speaking as though Raphael had remained silent.

"Anyway he convinced Raph that they should be together so Raph spoke his mind and Leo left me for Raph. I didn't blame Raph, I knew what Leo was like, he had used the same tactics with me and Leo can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

"Me and Leo broke up tonight" Raphael said roughly, taking over form Donatello "six months in, looks like little brother he has his eyes set on you now, clearly he wants to try us all before he chooses" he said, his hand tightening around the glass.

"Me?" Mikey squeaked looking at them both. Donnie nodded.

"That's what he said" Donnie said. There was a long silence before Mikey spoke, taking the glass from Raphael's hand and putting in on the metal table. He looked at them both.

"I am not remotely interested in Leo" he said firmly/ "I've seen what he's done and it isn't for me. The people I want to be with are in this room with me" he said watching as they both looked at him in surprise as his words penetrated their minds. "And you know I've seen the way you both look at each other and you look at me and this would be the perfect solution to everything. I'm pretty easy going. I'll share you both with the other as long as I get to watch when you do." He said with a cheeky grin and a wink "But I've never been and never will be interested in Leo that way so he can try all he wants, he isn't going to get anywhere."

"He can be very persuasive" Donnie said even as his face brightened into a smile as Mikey leaned across and took his hand, dragging him and pushing him into Raphael's lap. Mikey made a dismissively noise.

"And I can be very stubborn" he said "and very persuasive, why would I want him when I could have both of you?" he asked curiously "I mean look at you both".

"This idea seems to have merit" Donnie said before turning to Raphael, shifting so he could wrap his arm around his neck while Mikey snuggled into the other side of Raphael stroking his shell. "It may take some time for you to want to join us." Donnie said hesitantly. Raphael looked at them both and smiled.

"I couldn't think of a better way to get over the heartache" Raphael stated standing. He placed Donnie on the floor and walked over to the large bed that was in the corner of the lab which Donnie often used and sat down. "Shall we?" he said with a wicked grin that caused them both to grin.

"Think perhaps we should thank Leo" Mikey said with a snigger. Donnie grinned back.

"Perhaps this is karma" he replied.

"Don't know about Karma Donnie" Mikey said his eyes darkening as Raphael lay on his front, his tail twitching suggestively in the air "But I know the one thing, last one to the bed is the one on bottom" he said, shoving Donnie with a laugh as he sprinted towards the bed and Raphael.

This was going to be one fun night.


End file.
